30 Day OTP Challenge
by GirlWhoDreamed13
Summary: This is not your ordinary 30 Day OTP Challenge (30DOTPC). It uses the same list of prompts, however, will be alternating between Destiel(Dean/Castiel), Sabriel(Sam/Gabriel), and Adamandriel(Adam/Samandriel), in whichever order I please, depending on who I think would fit the prompt. (See AN for full detail) NOTE Rating may or may not go up... Upload time is 12pm Central Time (USA)
1. Day 1: Destiel

_**AN: This is not your ordinary 30 Day OTP Challenge (30DOTPC). It uses the same list of prompts, however, will be alternating between Destiel(Dean/Castiel), Sabriel(Sam/Gabriel), and Adamandriel(Adam/Samandriel), in whichever order I please, depending on who I think would fit the prompt. This series will also be as if season 5 was the last season like it was originally meant to be so no Godstiel or Demon!Dean or all that shit that happened from seasons 6-9. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER S5 HOWEVER AND DEAN DID NOT GO TO LIVE WITH BEN AND LISA, INSTEAD, SAM WAS RETURNED TO DEAN MERE HOURS LATER.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They belong to Eric Kripke and the CW.**_

**Title: In Which Dean and Cas Are Finally Together And Have No Friggin Clue How To Express Their Emotions  
****Author: Three  
****Prompt: Day 1 Holding Hands (30DOTPC)  
****Fandom: Supernatural  
****Pairing: Destiel  
****Wordcount: 554  
****Warnings: Swearing, angsty awkward Destiel I guess**

Dean had handled everything in the supernatural world, from angels to zombies, demons, witches, werewolves, dragons, you name it, he's probably killed it. The one thing he never expected to have to handle was a partner, a significant other, or in other words, a _boyfriend_, and he especially never expected to have to handle it during the middle of the friggin apocalypse.

Castiel was, of course, very close to Dean, what with their 'profound bond' or whatever shit Cas was going on about. There was one other thing besides a boyfriend that Dean, and Castiel as well, had never had to handle before: _emotions_. Affection, to be specific. Sure, Dean loved Sammy, and would do anything (within reasonable terms) for him in a heartbeat, and Castiel would stop at nothing to protect those he was close to, but neither of them had really loved before.

So of course, it started out like any other normal relationship: slightly awkward with immense teasing from Sam. He would prance around singing 'I told you so' over and over and he was starting to get on Dean's nerves. After about a month of this, Sam started bitching at them.

"You guys never do any coupley stuff. It's boring."

"Ya know, I don't think you two have kissed before."

"Have you guys ever held hands or anything?"

Sam was about to pick on them again, when Dean threatened him with a salt round to the shoulder. Castiel was wondering, also, about what Sam was saying. He was right, in some aspects. Dean had never taken him on a date, and they had kissed on occasion, usually quick little makeout sessions while Sam was out, but they never held hands.

"Cas? Cas!" Castiel shook his head, coming out of his stupor.

"Yes, Dean?" He tilted his head at the hunter.

"We're going out to eat. You coming?"

He thought for a moment and was about to remind Dean that angels do not require food, but he thought better of it and stood, following Dean to the car.

* * *

Dean slid into the booth at the diner, Sam across from him and Cas next to him. After ordering the usual burger and salad, they chowed down, discussing their latest case, a couple of rogue skinwalkers hiding out somewhere in town.

Midway through their meal, Cas gathered his courage (_Come on, Castiel. You are older than Earth. You have led the garrison through many wars. It's just Dean._) and placed his hand on Dean's thigh underneath the table, causing Dean to gasp sharply and jolt in his seat. Sam raised an eyebrow and turned back to his laptop. Dean, burger now forgotten, moved one hand under the table to stop Castiel from moving his own higher and was caught by surprise when Cas intertwined their fingers, holding Dean's hand.

Bewildered, Dean locked eyes with Castiel, only breaking the eye contact when Sam cleared his throat. "Well, uh, I'm gonna go back to the motel and uh, keep tracking these things." Sam closed his laptop and went to leave.

Before opening the door, he paused and looked in the space between his brother and the angel, gazing at their locked fingers for a few moments, before whispering _finally_ loud enough for them to hear and leaving, an idiotic grin plastered on his face.


	2. Day 2: Adamandriel

_**AN: I'm back for Day 2! Just letting you know, I cried while writing this, so check the warnings, and if it's a trigger for you, please don't read this one. I will always include warnings at the beginning, so if there is something that triggers you, please don't read it. I don't want anybody to get hurt.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, Adam would not still be in hell. Sadly Mr. Kripke and the CW have left him there to rot and I think they might've forgotten about him.**_

**Title: In Which Adam Is Still Recovering From The Pit And Samandriel Loves His Human  
****Author: Three  
****Prompt: Day 2 Cuddling Somewhere (30DOTPC)  
****Fandom: Supernatural  
****Pairing: Adamandriel  
****Wordcount: 667  
****Warnings: Kinda dark, with mentions of PTSD and flashbacks, fluff of sorts at the end.**

A few hours after Sam Winchester stopped the apocalypse by throwing himself and Adam Milligan into the Pit, Castiel, with a little archangel help from Gabriel, pulled Sam out. Six months after that, Samandriel decided to go down in secret to pull Adam out. Two more months after that, Samandriel was still living with Adam in the man's old house, helping him recover, and also being his boyfriend.

They didn't do anything that would be too straining on Adam, of course, but they did enjoy spending time together, learning about each other. Samandriel learned that Adam rather enjoyed watching films in silence with the angel, and Adam learned that Samandriel liked it when Adam stroked his wings when they were together.

Of course, still being fresh out of the Cage, his personal hell with Michael and Lucifer fighting and hurting him, it was no surprise that Adam had flashbacks and relapses a few times a week. Sometimes it would be at night in bed, and Adam would wake up, sweating and shaking and screaming from the horrible nightmares and visions. Other times, it would be on the couch and there would be a noise on the tv that would send him into panicked hysterics.

One day, about two and a half months after Samandriel had rescued him, the vision hit him out of nowhere. Lucifer was there, in all of his satanic glory, talking to Adam, the same way he had in the pit.

"Look at you, you poor pathetic excuse for a human." Lucifer threw him against the kitchen cabinets. "You thought you could get away from us, didn't you?" Adam was being held up by his throat. It burned, it was so hot. "No, we're your pals. Those Winchesters don't care about you. They're the ones who got you thrown in with us in the first place."

Despite the hold on his throat, Adam called out for Samandriel through the thick streams of hot tears, his voice rough and short of breath. Lucifer's hold was burning him. It was so hot. He was sure that he was going to die, that Lucifer would kill him right here, in his own home.

"That little angel doesn't care either. You know why he pulled you out? He pitied you, the poor human that couldn't mind his own business and save himself. The stupid boy that couldn't even fulfill his own destiny. If you had stayed away from Sam, you could have been great, but you had to get tangled up with those Winchesters. They call you their brother? They couldn't care less. They hated you, envious that you got their father more than they did."

Adam tried calling out again, but all he could muster was a barely audible whisper. It was so hot, and getting hotter. If Lucifer didn't choke him first, he would surely burn alive.

"Oh Adam, the poor boy that nobody remembers, that no one cares about. Oh, Adam… Adam…"

* * *

"Adam? ADAM? Adam, wake up, please, it is alright. He is not there. Adam please, talk to me." Samandriel knelt over him. As soon as he had heard he scream, he had flown to the kitchen as fast as possible, finding the man curled up in the corner between the fridge and counter, eyes squeezed shut, hands over his ears, screaming and sobbing, short of breath, burning up with a horrible fever.

Adam thrashed around, kicking out at the angel, and Samandriel just barely missed Adam's foot hitting his face. The angel managed to press his index and middle fingers to the man's forehead, which calmed his thrashing and cooled his fever. Adam heaved a few deep breaths.

"'Mandr'il?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, Adam, I am here." Samandriel pulled his human close, Adam still crying, and stroked his short blonde hair. Adam wrapped his arms around the angel's waist.

"Stay with me? Please," he begged softly. Samandriel nodded and held the man to his chest, pressing his lips to Adam's forehead, not moving them from the kitchen floor.

"Forever and ever, Adam."


	3. Day 3: Destiel and Sabriel

**_AN: Okay, so this is based not so loosely on the way my best friend and I play videogames together, so some of this may be actual dialogue and rage we've had (like raging at Princess Peach in SSBB when she killed us 8 times in a row and we had to put her on puny and it STILL took twenty minutes to off her….) _****_Also I know the ending sucks shush._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, there would have been at least six Destiel kisses and two Sabriel 'I love yous' by now. Sadly, Mr. Kripke and the CW are dicks and enjoy depriving the fandom of our utterly gay OTP feels._**

**Title: In Which Cas Is Clueless (Like Always) And Gabriel Is A Sore Loser  
****Author: Three  
****Prompt: Day 3 Gaming/Watching a Movie (30DOTPC)  
****Fandom: Supernatural  
****Pairing: Destiel and Sabriel  
****Wordcount: 405  
****Warnings: Swearing, videogame rage**

"DAMMIT SAM!"

"Not my fault you suck at this game."

"Dean, I appear to have been thrown offscreen by the pink fluffy one."

"It's called Jigglypuff, little bro, and it killed you."

It was a semi-normal day at Bobby's house, where the hunters and their angels stayed when they weren't working a case. Bobby himself was in the kitchen, playing FBI for some other hunter, and the four angels and hunters were in the living room, playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl on the wii they had hooked up to Bobby's tv, which had been upgraded by Gabriel.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna go take a break, go help Bobby or something," Sam said, getting up.

"Maybe someone else could win for a change," Gabriel muttered as his boyfriend left the room. Dean added a computer to take over Sam's place and they dove right back into the fight.

"Dean, I believe the princess is about to kill you. Your damage is increasing," Cas informed him.

"Yeah, I see it, Cas. Dumb bitch. I'll kill- SON OF A BITCH!" Dean shouted as Peach did her final smash, pushing Dean's character off the platform's edge. Gabriel's character woke up first, and he moved it to kill Peach, succeeding after a minute or so. He cheered, pumping his fist in the air, not noticing when Castiel's character got the smash ball.

"Dean, what do I do with this?"

"You press B, Cas." Castiel did so, and the small angels that came with Pit's final smash flew around the screen, each one hitting Toon Link until he was blasted off screen. "Go Cas! Wow," Dean cheered, kissing his angel on the cheek. Gabriel huffed and flew off, looking for Sam.

"Hey Gabe, what's up?" Sam said, hearing the wings appear behind him. He turned around and tried halfheartedly to hide a grin. "Someone looks grumpy."

"Cassy over there beat me," Gabe grumbled, jerking his thumb toward the couple that was now making out on the couch.

"Hey, uh, Bobby?" The older man looked up and grunted. "I think Dean and Cas are about to have sex on the couch," Sam informed him. Bobby slammed his book shut and walked to the living room mumbling something about testosterone and idjits. "Wanna go catch a movie?" Sam asked his angel while Bobby lectured Dean and Castiel.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Gabe said with a smirk before flying off with Sam.


	4. Day 4: Sabriel

_**AN: Okay, so this one is a direct continuation of Day 3… Hopefully I have redeemed myself from yesterday's shitty ending… Also I couldn't think of anything for this one for hours dear god, and then my beautiful friend **_**nonrelativistic**_** helped me out. The restaurant used in this is Bloesem, a Dutch restaurant in Amsterdam, and was John Green's inspiration for Oranjee in **__**The Fault in Our Stars**__**. I had a foodgasm just looking up what reviews said they had. And John Green, might I add, is MY inspiration and role model for writing at all. Author's note aside, on with the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, Sabriel would've been canon the moment they saw each other in the first Trickster episode. Sadly, Mr. Kripke and the CW have decided to kill (or not kill?) both Sam AND Gabriel way too many times for it to be healthy. (Also I don't own Bloesem, nor have I been there, but it IS in Amsterdam and John Green said that the food is rather good.)**_

_**ALSO A QUICK SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIENDS FOR BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS. THOSE COMMENTS WERE NOT NECESSARY. AND ALSO THERE WAS A LOT OF RESEARCH ABOUT DUTCH RESTAURANTS, YUMMY FOOD, AND WINE INVOLVED AND I MAY HAVE GOTTEN LOST IN AMSTERDAM ONCE OR TWICE YESTERDAY AFTERNOON… **_

**Title: In Which Gabriel Takes Sam Out On A Not-Date And It's Way More Romantic Than He Intended  
****Author: Three  
****Prompt: Day 4 On a Date (30DOTPC)  
****Fandom: Supernatural  
****Pairing: Sabriel  
****Wordcount: 790 (I don't and won't apologize for any word counts…)  
****Warnings: Mild swearing (yes, I tag swearing. You don't care for that, you can suck it)**

"Wanna go catch a movie?" Sam asked his angel while Bobby lectured Dean and Castiel.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Gabe said with a smirk before flying off with Sam.

There was a flutter of wings, and when they landed, Sam noticed that they were standing on a brightly lit street corner. A few blocks to their left was a canal, and behind them was a restaurant, with a sign that read 'Bloesem.'

"Welcome to Amsterdam, Sam-I-Am!" Gabriel said with a big flourish of his arms. "Current time, 8:54pm, and that," he said, pointing to Bloesem, "is where we are having dinner."

"Gabe, are we… are we on a date?" Sam continued to look around in amazement. He had never been to Amsterdam. Hell, he had never left the US, except for a few days when he was younger and the Winchesters had chased a werewolf into Canada, but that didn't count in his mind.

"Call it what you want. Shall we go in?" Gabriel said, opening the door. Sam walked into the dimly lit room and suddenly felt very self conscious of his faded red plaid button up and jeans that were getting too short. He ignored the stares from the other diners and subtly twined his and Gabriel's fingers together. A waiter came over to them within seconds.

When the man saw Gabriel, Sam could've sworn that the guy stood a little straighter, with a little more respect. Gabriel conversed with the man in rapid Dutch before they were led to a table set for two next to what appeared to be a wine bar.

Sam sat, back to the window, thinking. Were they on a date? Gabriel told him to call it whatever, so maybe it wasn't. He was broken out of his thoughts by Gabriel's thumb rubbing the back of his hand.

"Relax, Sam." Gabriel's soft words were enough to make Sam's shoulders visibly loosen.

"Goedenavond, adelstand*. Your wine, on the house," the waiter said in a heavy Dutch accent, placing a bottle and two glasses on the table. The wine was a golden brown**, much like Gabriel's‒ no. _It's not a date_, Sam tried to convince himself. It was just him and Gabriel having dinner, that's all. _Yeah, just having dinner at a really nice place in fucking Amsterdam and you call that 'not a date'. Whatever_, said another voice in Sam's head. He could've sworn it was Dean's.

"Ever had wine, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

"No, actually. We traveled a lot with our dad, so we could only afford cheap beer and essentials. And even after I left for Stanford it wasn't something I wanted to try," Sam explained sheepishly. Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. He poured a glass for Sam and himself, waiting for Sam to taste it.

Sam tentatively brought the glass to his lips and took a small sip. The strong taste of sweet fruit washed over his tongue, overloading his taste buds. The wine was amazing, and by the smile spread across Gabriel's face, he could tell that the archangel was pleased with his choice.

The restaurant, surprisingly, had no menu, but was chef's choice***. And not only was it chef's choice, but the chef had some pretty damn good choices. After about two hours of conversation and some rather good mushroom bok choy, duck risotto, and surprisingly delicious orange parsnips, the waiter returned with a two final plates, on which were rich chocolate lava cakes with raspberry sauce drizzled over the top. It was the best damn meal Sam had ever eaten in his lifetime, and (after telling himself _dammit Sam it isn't a date_ once more) he was glad that it was with someone he loved.

After finishing their dessert and being told that it was 'on the house, adelstand' (adelstand, being, from Sam's limited Dutch vocabulary, the Dutch word for 'noblesse', the French word for 'nobility', obviously meaning that Gabriel was admired by the small Dutch restaurant), they decided to spend the night in Amsterdam, away from Bobby and whatever their brothers were up to (which was probably having sex, despite the lecture Bobby had given them when Sam and Gabriel left).

"Why did you keep saying that?" Gabriel whispered as they lay in bed that night. Sam rolled to face the angel, confusion etched across his face.

"Keep saying what?" Sam asked.

"I can read minds, ya know," Gabriel reminded him softly.

Oh. _Oh_. Sam tried to recall how many times he had thought it's not a date to himself that evening. "But you said‒"

"I know what I said. And I called it a date."

"Well," Sam started carefully, "I think we should go on dates more often."

* * *

**_*Dutch for 'Good evening, noblemen.'_**

**_**There is a term for white wine that is this color. Maderized, or cooked, wine is a light brown color, and usually means that it has been left in the heat for a while. While some say that the flavours and aromas become dulled, the author of the thing I read stated that they found it to be strong and sweet._**

**_***Bloesem, the restaurant in this oneshot, is indeed chef's choice, as learned through extensive research on the place, and the reviews from tourists on TripAdvisor, all of whom described their meals (one of which I used), and complimented them, with not a single bad review._**


	5. Day 5: Adamandriel

_**AN: Day 5. By now you should've noticed that my disclaimers and tags are stupidly sarcastic and if that ain't your cup o' tea, go suck a dick, my friend. Fun Fact: If you take the first initials of all three of John Winchester's sons' first names, it spells S.A.D.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this? I don't fucking own Supernatural, okay? And if you thought I did, which, if you read every single one of these I've put in each chapter you would know, I don't, then I can point you in the direction of the WGN channel, on which resides the CW and Supernatural's creator, Mr. Eric "I-kill-all-of-my-characters-multiple-times-and-throw-them-into-the-pits-of-hell-over-and-over" Kripke. (I don't own HP either but that's irrelevant)**_

_**Title: In Which Adam Trips Over Samandriel And It Gets Really Awkward But Then Really Isn't  
**__**Author: Three  
**__**Prompt: Day 5 Kissing (30DOTPC)  
**__**Fandom: Supernatural  
**__**Pairing: Adamandriel  
**__**Wordcount: 766  
**__**Warnings: First kiss, mild swearing(because no son of John Winchester can go without at least SOME profanity), possible spoilers for **__**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**__** and **__**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**__**. I have also been informed that it is overwhelmingly fluffy. (ALSO NOTE: If you don't like my tags go fuck yourself. In the ass. With a cactus. Repeatedly. Please.)**_

_**(Unnecessary AN: By the way, do angels nest?)**_

"GOD DAMMIT SAMANDRIEL," Adam swore as he tripped over one of Samandriel's 'nests' (which, in reality, was just a somewhat-organized pile of blankets and Adam's sweatshirts) for the twenty millionth time since they started living together.

It had been a few months since Adam's last mind buckling vision of Lucifer, which had resulted with them curled up on the kitchen floor for a few hours, before Samandriel confined him to his bed for a week. The most surprising thing, however, was the mysterious disappearance of said visions, which hadn't returned since that day in the kitchen.

"Don't use my father's name in vain, Adam," Samandriel muttered from the couch, where he was reading the third _Harry Potter_ novel. "How are they unaware that it is Ron's rat that betrayed Harry's parents, and not Sirius Black?" Samandriel asked in a bored tone. "I mean, it is quite obvious. If the rat had truly been a rat, then the spell would have worked, would it not? And Hermione's cat would not have attacked unless it was offending him."

Adam rolled his eyes and kept walking, eyes watchful for any more nests.

* * *

Samandriel sat in Adam's bed, a place he liked to curl up when he sensed the man was lonely, reading the final book in the _Harry Potter_* series. Harry was heading to the Forbidden Forest to meet Voldemort, and it was so obvious that he was going to die and come back to life. It had also been obvious since horcruxes had been introduced to the series that Harry was one of them.

Harry had just entered the clearing when Samandriel heard a _thump_ and a strangled cry of his name from the living room. Not looking up from his book, listened as Adam walked in, most likely with a pile of sweatshirts and blankets in his arms, and a pissed expression on his face.

"You really should learn to be more careful, Adam," he said to the man, turning the page.

"Wouldn't have to if you didn't leave friggin nests everywhere," Adam muttered, annoyed. "Do you ever even use the friggin things?" Samandriel ignored him and continued reading.

* * *

Adam was used to tripping over nests by now, in fact, he had all but stopped yelling at Samandriel about them, but it was still annoying. What he wasn't used to, however, were angels sleeping in them.

So, when he tripped over one particular nest, he didn't expect a wing to his face and a body underneath his own.

"Um, hello, Adam," Samandriel said, looking up to see Adam's wide but beautiful blue-grey eyes.

"Hey, 'Mandr'il," Adam said, cheeks heating up. Their faces were so close, close enough that Adam could feel Samandriel's breath. He stopped to take in the angel's features, really take them in, for the first time. Wide blue-grey eyes, much like his own, flushed cheeks from their close proximity, thin, pink lips.

Samandriel wasn't sure what was happening. He moved his gaze from Adam's eyes to his lips, watching the man's tongue dart out to moisten them. He wasn't sure how many times he had thought about kissing Adam, letting him claim the angel's first kiss, but he knew that Adam thought about kissing him a lot. In fact, Adam was thinking about it right now.

Adam had kissed girls, sure, but an angel? That was something new. Of course, Adam had made out with girls before, but he had never had that proper first kiss, that one you save for the right person, the one made up of butterflies in your stomach and sparks in the air.

Decidedly, Adam leaned down to kiss his angel, and Samandriel leaned up to kiss his human, each giving away their first kiss to the other. For someone so rough looking, Samandriel felt that Adam's lips were very soft. Adam knew this was what he wanted, his angel, the electricity that buzzed around them as their lips met, the flips his stomach was doing.

Adam pulled away first, unsure of himself, and stood. Samandriel didn't move from his nest, and Adam didn't know what to think. He retreated to his bedroom, closing the door and leaning against it. _Dammit Adam. You definitely screwed up this time._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not expecting lips to press against his encouragingly.

Samandriel was up on his toes, stupid Adam being so tall, but he didn't care. Adam kissed back enthusiastically, their kiss never moving beyond lips, but satisfying all the same. Samandriel broke first this time, regretfully, and grinned stupidly. "I love you, Adam Milligan."

_***It was approximately 2am when I wrote this so originally I accidentally wrote Herry Putter instead of Harry Potter...**_


	6. Day 6: Destiel

_**AN: So I've noticed that I always tag it if there's profanity in the oneshot, but only after I've cursed multiple times in the AN and Disclaimer (and in yesterday's case, the tags as well). Sorry 'bout that. Also, I know I've mentioned sex a few times in the past few days (today as well), but that is not enough to bring up the rating. The rating is T because of dark themes in Day 2, but I may move up the rating in a later chapter, depending on if I follow through with my idea, but there will definitely be at least one nsfw chapter.**_

_**Also, another shoutout to **_**nonrelativistic**_** for giving me the idea for this one. Love you sweetie.**_

_**Disclaimer: Really? Still? Fine. If I owned Supernatural, Dean would not be a demon at the moment and Cas would still be an angel. Sadly, Kripke and the CW are complete and utter douchepants assbutts. (Thank you John Green for the term 'douchepants')**_

_**Title: In Which Cas Is Lazy And Dean Needs To Do Laundry More Often  
Author: Three  
Prompt: Day 6 Wearing Each Other's Clothes (30DOTPC)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Destiel  
Wordcount: 478  
Warnings: Mild swearing (it IS Dean, after all), mentions of sex**_

_**Also note: It is very hard for me to write without them living in the bunker, which they couldn't because I am pretending seasons 6-9 never happened. Let's pretend that the bunker was found, oh, maybe a year after the apocalypse, so after the first five chapters happened. Adam and Samandriel don't live in the bunker (yet…)**_

Castiel shifted around, careful not to wake Dean. Despite being an angel, Castiel had taken on many human customs, like eating, showering, and sleeping, and was still trying to get used to the bed in the newly found Men of Letters Bunker. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, quite the contrary, actually, but it was new and unfamiliar.

He sat up and watched Dean for a moment. The hunter looked so peaceful in his sleep, the one time when he wasn't worried about Sam or an apocalypse or something else. Castiel decided that Dean needed his rest; the two of them had had a long night. Since that day in the diner when they had held hands for the first time, they had grown closer, more intimate.

Using his acute angel hearing, Castiel listened to make sure that Gabriel and Sam were still asleep. Deciding to get up, he pulled the blanket off of himself, forgetting for a moment that he had never redressed before falling asleep. After ensuring that Dean was still covered, he looked around the bedroom for his clothing, which appeared to be missing, except for his coat and underwear.

Castiel picked up the nearest clothes, Dean's from the day before, he pulled them on. Surely Dean could make do without the AC/DC shirt and worn jeans. Taking the stairs, another human habit he had picked up, he made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast, quickly attracting Sam and Gabriel from their room with the smell of pancakes and bacon. The others merely gave him a strange look at the sight of him in Dean's clothing, but quickly shrugged it off.

The three sat down to eat, the house silent until there was a call of "DAMMIT CAS" from Dean's bedroom. Castiel, deciding that whatever it was could wait, finished his breakfast before going back upstairs.

"What do you need, Dean?" he asked. Upon seeing the angel, Dean brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his jaw.

"Took you long enough. I need my clothes back," Dean said in a tired tone.

"No thank you. They are quite comfortable, and they smell like you. I think I will be wearing these for today. Find something else."

"Dammit Cas, I don't have something else. Everything else is covered in monster guts and salt."

"Wash them, then," Cas said, moving towards the door.

"And how am I supposed to do that? Just go down in my friggin boxers?" Castiel picked up his coat.

"You could. Or," he handed Dean the familiar tan trench coat. "You may wear my coat until you have things to wear."

Dean grumbled but pulled the coat on nonetheless. "Fine."

Castiel smirked as he watched the man collect dirty clothes to be washed. Dean shoved past the angel, going downstairs, and Castiel could hear Sam's loud laugh.


	7. Day 7: Destiel

_**AN: Wow, a week already? Holy shit. I expected to surrender to writer's block while writing yesterday's on Tuesday. It was so bad that I have a google doc with the story info and then about ⅔ of all of the gifs, Supernatural or otherwise, saved on my flash drive, just because I couldn't think of anything. Poor **_**nonrelativistic**_**, she tries so hard to help me and I scare her with mass giffage. oh well.**_

_**ALSO NOTE please leave reviews. They feed the author. You don't want poor little Three to starve, do you? I wouldn't be able to write anymore if I did.**_

_**Disclaimer: (I've decided that I actually don't mind writing these. It's fun) If I owned Supernatural, there would be WAY more episodes with Chuck, but sadly, thanks to Mr. Kripke and the CW, I haven't seen him since the narration on the Impala in 5x22 Swan Song.**_

_**Title: In Which There's A Shifter At ComicCon And Dean Apparently Loves Cosplay**_  
_**Author: Three**_  
_**Prompt: Day 7 Cosplaying (30DOTPC)**_  
_**Fandom: Supernatural**_  
_**Pairing: Destiel**_  
_**Wordcount: 1155 (not sorry at all)**_  
_**Warnings: Minor swearing, cosplay (obviously), shifter taking somebody else's appearance, Chuck having a vision**_

Sam was shrugging on one of his many plaid shirts, getting ready for a hunt, when his phone buzzed.

From: Dean  
_Gotta pick something up. Meet you there._

Sam sighed and continued on. He ruffled his shoulder length hair to make it look like it wasn't his actual hair, and checked his watch. ComicCon was halfway over, and they had a shifter to hunt. "Dammit Dean," he muttered. What could he possibly have to pick up that could make him late? They were trying to blend in, not go full out costume. Sam, remembering Chuck's books and the sudden popularity they had caught after he released more books covering the events of the apocalypse, had decided to blend in- by going as himself. Hopefully Dean wouldn't be too outstanding.

"Cas, let's go! Dean's meeting us there," Sam called to the angel. Castiel was waiting for Sam by the door, in his usual suit, tan trench coat, and blue tie. "We'll have to fly. Dean has the-" he was cut off by fingers on his forehead and the flapping of wings.

"-Impala…" he finished, standing outside of the ComicCon building. "Dean should be here any minute now."

Sam's assumption was correct. A few minutes later, he heard the familiar rumble of the black '67 Chevy Impala's engine, followed by the sight of the car he had grown up in. Dean parked the car and killed the engine, walking across the parking lot to his brother and angel. Sam's eyes widened when he took in what his brother was wearing. He looked over to make sure that Cas was seeing this too before looking back.

Dean was wearing a full on suit, tan trench coat, and sloppily tied blue tie, identical to the clothes Cas was wearing. His sandy hair had been temporarily dyed black, and instead of gelling up the front like he usually did, it had a natural fluffiness to it. Not to mention, his once green eyes were now a brilliant blue*.

Not only did Dean look like Cas, but he even walked like him, using the straight, no-nonsense gait of the angel, only swaying slightly due to his bowlegs**. "Are you ready to go find this shifter?" Dean asked, the serious tone similar to Castiel's startling the others out of their stupor. "Or would you rather stare at me all day?"

"Yeah, we're ready. But, um…" Sam trailed off.

"Yes, Sam?" Dean asked. How he was keeping a straight face was a mystery to Sam.

"Uh, you… um… we can't…" Sam was at a loss for words.

"We can not have two Castiels," Cas said smoothly, looking Dean in the eye. Dean tilted his head, just like Cas did when confused, and contemplated this for a moment.

"You are right. I will be back," he said before quickly walking back to the car, coming back with a bag. "You should wear these." He handed it to Cas, who took something out of it- one of Dean's t-shirts. Cas blinked in shock.

They went in, quickly finding the nearest bathroom so Cas could change into Dean's t-shirt, jeans, and jacket. Because of their crunch on time, they simply fixed Cas' hair to Dean's usual style, and the angel tried to be more relaxed and walk like Dean did.

"So, who exactly IS the shifter?" Sam asked. It was going to be hard to find a shapeshifter in the hoards of costumed people.

"I am not sure," Dean said, keeping up his act.

"Well, we have five hours to find this thing and gank it," Sam said, checking his watch again. "Who knows how many people it could take out before we find it."

After about four hours of searching the entirety of the convention (which involved much questioning, boring story listening, and silver needle poking) they had come up with nothing. What was even more concerning was that Cas had vanished about an hour ago. Dean had just assumed that he had gotten lost in the crowd, but Sam didn't think so.

"Are you sure he just got lost and can't find us?" Sam asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, Sam. I am sure," Dean answered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You know you don't have to keep that up, right.?" Sam told him.

Dean cleared his throat. "Behavior is the most important part of a costume, Sammy," he muttered, snapping out of it for a moment. By now, they had circled back to the Supernatural area, where Chuck was hanging out and had been signing books for hours.

"You guys find it yet?" he asked. Sam shook his head.

"Nah, but we still have an hour. Chuck, you okay man?" Chuck had suddenly gone pale and was gritting his teeth, a hand pressed to his forehead.

"Y-yeah… just a uh… _headache_," he ground out, putting emphasis on the word headache, informing Sam that it wasn't a headache, but a vision. "Cas," he muttered.

"What?" Sam asked, turning around. Sure enough, there was Cas, walking towards them with his usual pace.

"Sam." Sam looked back at Chuck. "Not Cas. Shifter," he managed to say through the pain. Upon hearing that, Dean broke character and whirled around. He noticed the people surrounding them, about two dozen, and shook his head.

"Hey," the shifter said, keeping up Cas' cosplay act.

"You're not Ca-Dean," Dean growled. All eyes were on the two. Sam could hear whispers from the crowd, like _Is this a performance? Did Mr. Edlund hire them to act this out?_ and the occasional _Dean looks more like a Castiel_.

"What do you mean?" the shifter asked. "Of course I am."

"Then you won't be afraid to prove it," Dean snarled back. "Shifters don't like silver," he added, reaching for his knife in the trench coat's pocket.

"Dean, what are you doing? You can't just kill it in front of all these people," Sam whispered lowly.

"Shut up, Sam, I know what I'm doing," Dean muttered.

"Where is he?" Dean asked the shifter. He was getting mad, and Sam was worried. The last thing they needed was to be arrested at ComicCon. Sam slipped his gun, loaded with silver rounds, into Dean's pocket and Dean nodded.

When the shifter didn't answer, Dean charged at him. He fought the thing around the corner and Sam, with Chuck's help, kept the crowd back. There was a sharp bang as Dean fired the gun, and then several minutes of dead silence, in which, Sam assumed, Dean was disposing of the shifter.

Dean finally came back, with Cas leaning heavily on his shoulder. There were joyous cheers of _Cas saved Dean!_ from the crowd, and Sam chuckled. He laughed even louder when he heard chants of _Destiel!_ and _Kiss!_

Dean froze. He had never kissed Cas outside of the bunker, but staying true to his costume, Cas leaned in and kissed Dean firmly on the mouth. Behavior was, after all, the most important part of a costume.

_***Yes, they make non-prescription colored contacts.**_

_****Something I love for no reason: Jensen Ackles'/Dean Winchester's bowlegs**_


	8. Day 8: Adamandriel

_**AN: I wrote this at 1am yesterday morning because my mind decided to brainstorm and force me to write… Also I typed this on a blue page with yellow font...**_

_**Thank you once again for **_**nonrelativistic**_** for helping with ideas for this one**_

_**ALSO please leave reviews, they feed the author.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, then Cas wouldn't have killed Samandriel… and Balthazar… or wipe Lisa and Ben's memories… I have a lot of "Cas killing everyone I like" angst okay? Sadly, Mr. Kripke and the CW are the source of said angst.**_

_**Title: In Which Adam Needs To Get Groceries But Samandriel Can't Be Home Alone Without Burning Something  
Author: Three  
Prompt: Day 8 Shopping (30DOTPC)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Adamandriel  
Wordcount: 620  
Warnings: Mild swearing**_

Adam had gone grocery shopping on previous occasions, of course, but living with an angel that doesn't know how to be human wasn't easy, especially when said angel was curious about anything and everything human.

Of course, anything and everything human included the stove. And matches. And anything that made fire that wasn't Hell and/or Holy. Living with Samandriel was like raising a toddler. You could never take your eyes off of him for even a moment.

So, being in need of food but not having the patience to drop him at the bunker and using his brothers for free angelsitting, Adam decided to take the angel with him. It was a poor decision, really, but he would rather take Samandriel with him than leave him home alone.

* * *

"Adam?" Adam looked over at the angel.

"Yeah, 'Mandr'il?"

"What is this?" the angel asked for the millionth time. Adam sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Samandriel, please stop asking what everything is. It's getting kinda annoying."

"Alright." A few minutes passed.

"Adam?"

Adam sighed again. "I swear to god, if you ask me 'what's this' one more time, you'll go sit in the car."

'I was not going to," the angel replied.

"Then what?"

Samandriel waited a moment, as if choosing his words carefully. Then he said the two words Adam was afraid of.

"I'm bored."

"Dammit Samandriel. I have to finish getting food." He checked his watch. "Here's the deal. I'm gonna finish shopping. You can go look around, and in about half an hour, meet me at the car, alright?"

Samandriel nodded before wandering off. Twenty minutes later, Adam was just finishing up, tossing a bag of goldfish into the cart, when an announcement came over the store's PA system.

_"Adam Milligan to guest services please, Adam Milligan to guest services please."_

"Dammit Samandriel," he muttered before heading over to the guest services area. Sure enough, there was his angel, sitting in a chair with a bewildered expression.

"Adam Milligan?" the security guard asked.

"Yeah. What'd he do?" Adam asked, exasperated.

"Why don't you ask the half a dozen fish he was carrying around in his bare hands," the guard said, also annoyed.

Adam groaned and looked at the angel. "Look, man, I'm sorry about him. He can act like a real child sometimes," Adam said, directing the last part at Samandriel.

"Well, don't bother bringing him back then," the guard said. "Go check out and then leave."

"Yessir," Adam said, leading Samandriel to the checkout. The tension was so thick that Adam could have reached out and touched it.

"Adam-" Samandriel started.

"No." Adam was more than annoyed now, but in the back of his mind, there was something else that he couldn't quite name. Samandriel stayed silent as Adam payed and they went to the car.

When they were halfway home, Samandriel shifted to look at Adam. "I'm sorry," he said softly. The man's jaw softened, but Adam kept his eyes on the road.

"It's okay, man, it was your first time. You didn't know," he said just as softly, glancing at the angel for a second.

"Why did you call me a child?"

Adam chose his words carefully. "Because, what you were doing, that's how human children act sometimes. And to everyone else, you look like an adult, so it would seem like you were acting childish."

"Oh."

Adam pulled the car to a stop in front of their apartment building and killed the engine. "Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," he said, turning to the angel.

"It is alright. Like you said, I was acting childish." Samandriel shrugged.

Adam kissed the angel's cheek. " I love you, 'Mandr'il."

"I love you too, Adam."


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE CONCERNING UPLOADING

This isn't Day 9, sorry, but I have things going on in the morning (10am-?).

I have not completed Day 9, and will not probably until this afternoon, so uploading will not be at 12pm Central(USA) time Saturaday, but rather 12pm Central(USA) time SUNDAY.

I'm sorry to have to postpone a day, but I have prior commitments this weekend, and next week I will be busy in the evenings (which is when I do most of the writing)

Taking this into consideration, uploading may be a bit spontaneous in the next week, but I will do my best to stay on time.

Sorry again. See you on Sunday.

Love and hugs,

-Three


	10. ANOTHER NOTE CONCERNING UPDATES SORRY

Guys, I am so so sorry, but I've decided to take another day off, but I have written four different versions of Day 9 and scrapped every single one because they were all shit.

I'll be back Monday, 12pm Central(USA) time. I PROMISE. WINCHESTER SWEAR.

Once again, I will be busy from 6pm-9pm on the 23-27 of this month, and seeing as those are the times I write the most, I may not get done on time. Uploading may be rocky this week.

Love, hugs, salt, and burn,

-Three


	11. Day 9: All

_**AN: Has anyone noticed that the last line of each Adamandriel is Samandriel saying something to Adam? I certainly have… Also thank you to Teagan (**_**nonrelativistic**_**) and Zoe for bugging me about goldfish for an hour Friday.  
**__**Teagan: Welcome! I'm still telling Gabe…  
**__**Me: now shush *still subconsciously awaiting a text about goldfish*  
**__***one hour later*  
**__**Gabe: Give her some goddamn goldfish**_

_**ALSO shoutout to s**_**erendipitysoul**_** for being wonderful and leaving reviews all over the place at 4:30 Saturday morning :3**_

_**PLEASE NOTE This one may be intensely shitty seeing as it took three fucking days and I scrapped multiple versions of it.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, I wouldn't have to do a disclaimer on every chapter. Sadly, Mr. Kripke and the CW own SPN and they have my respect.**_

_**Title: In Which Adamandriel Finally Moves Into The Bunker And Sam Gets Embarrassed  
**__**Author: Three  
**__**Prompt: Day 9 Hanging Out With Friends (30DOTPC)  
**__**Fandom: Supernatural  
**__**Pairing: Adamandriel, Sabriel, Destiel (Samandriel isn't mentioned much sorry)  
**__**Wordcount: 707  
**__**Warnings: Mild swearing (yes, I am aware that I tag this in every single one, but like I said in Day 2, I tag everything just in case), drinking/alcohol use/drunkenness**_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Adam?" Samandriel asked. Adam stood by one of the many boxes in the apartment, digging around for a clean t-shirt. Today would be the couple's last day in their small apartment in Manhattan, Kansas. Sam and Dean, along with their angels, had made the two and a half hour drive from the bunker in Lebanon to help them move, and would be there in a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean yeah, we didn't part on the best terms, but we're brothers. Family's gotta stick together, right?" Adam pulled on the random shirt he had grabbed and went over to the angel.

"Yes," Samandriel said softly, but he was drowned out by the familiar sound of Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala, followed by Sam's blue '72 Dodge Dart Demon*. Sure, they had three angels that could move everything, but they could only zap into the bunker so many times before passing out. Plus, Sam had insisted that he and Dean drive down and help.

The six got all of the boxes into the cars, and Adam refused to do the nostalgic-empty-house-walkthrough. Dean and Cas led the way to Lebanon with Baby, followed by Sam and Gabriel in Blue, with Adam and Samandriel taking the rear. In the rear-view mirror, Adam caught one last glimpse of 920 Moro**, before focusing on the 141 mile drive northwest.

* * *

"So it just fell off?" Adam asked, laughing and taking a sip of beer. The six housemates were gathered in the kitchen, each with a bottle of beer in hand, and the three humans half drunk and laughing their asses off at the time the Winchesters hunted a cursed rabbit's foot.

"Yep," Dean said. "I got off the phone and Sammy here gave me the saddest look. What'd you say again?"

"I lost my shoe," Sam reminded him, laughing. Moving into the bunker had turned out to be a good choice. The other four had accepted Adam and Samandriel in right away. They spent a few nights a week either going out for a drink, or just gathering in the kitchen.

"There was this one time that Sam-I-Am got so distracted by my incredible good looks that he tripped over his own feet while working a case," Gabriel added in, nudging Sam. Sam's face turned a brilliant shade of red, and Castiel spoke.

"He does become rather flustered around Gabriel. And anyone he finds aesthetically pleasing, I suppose." Sam blushed harder and groaned, burying his face in his arms, making everyone laugh harder.

Dean hit the table. "And there was that one show Gabe sent us to in TV land, ah, Nutcracker. Poor Sammy, should've answered the question."

"Dean, I'd like to forget about that, please," Sam groaned.

"Hey, remember that one time when you got attacked by Gandhi?" Dean asked in a teasing tone. "How about dancing with Gertrude Case? Or that time that dork switched bodies with you?" Adam laughed harder as Dean brought up each instance, and cracked open another beer.

Cas spoke again. "Also in Gabriel's TV land, the Herpexia commercial."

Gabe laughed this time. "I almost forgot about that one. What else did I do to you… I turned you into the car. That was fun."

"Can we stop talking about Sam?" Adam asked. All eyes turned on him in shock.

"Thanks, Adam, I appreciate-"

Adam cut him off. "What about Dean? Anything embarrassing happen to the Great Dean Winchester?"

Sam laughed so hard that he lost his breath, and finally managed to breathe out "Tuesdays"***, causing Gabriel to laugh as well, and Dean to groan.

"I killed Dean a whole bunch," Gabriel managed through his laughter.

"What?" That didn't sound embarrassing.

"Infinite Tuesdays," Cas clarified. "Dean died many times that Tuesday. Killed by a gunshot, a car, a falling desk-"

"Like falling pianos in cartoons?" Samandriel asked, thinking of his obsession with the shows.

"Yes. Also by choking on sausage, slipping in the shower, bad tacos, electrocution from his razor, a fight over an axe, and was mauled by a dog." As Cas listed more and more ridiculous ways to die, Adam's laughter grew. He was pissed drunk, but he didn't care. He was with his friends.

_***Sam drove this car for a while in season 9 so I decided why the hell not.**_

_******_**_920 Moro is a small apartment complex in Manhattan, Kansas, each apartment with 2bed1bath and is 1.5 blocks east of KSU. I got lost in Kansas trying to find the place..._**

**_***I feel like, after everything blew over, if Sam thought about this, he would laugh at all of the ridiculous ways Dean died, especially if Sam was near drunk when thinking about it._**


	12. Day 10: Sabriel, Destiel if you squint

_**AN: AU TIME YAAAY! I got bored with human/angels, so our Big Six are gonna be puppies! I may do another puppychesters chapter in a few days… hint hint… Anywho, sorry about not updating on Saturday AND Sunday, but I did yesterday soo… Please don't hurt me I'm weak. Also, it has come to my attention that Garth, Charlie, and Kevin don't appear until season 7 GASP. They are three of my absolute favorite other characters, and I will find ways of them meeting… **_

_**ALSO NOTE I lost a lot of writing time for this because I have something going on every night this week. Bear with me guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, there would either be way more AU episodes or way less. Sadly, Mr. Kripke and the CW decided to shove them all in seasons 3-6...**_

_**Title: In Which I Decided To Shake Things Up A Bit So Dogs  
Author: Three  
Prompt: Day 10 With animal ears (30DOTPC)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Sabriel, Destiel if you really squint  
Wordcount: 753  
Warnings: Dog!Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Charlie, Adam, Samandriel, and Castiel, mild swearing, not much dialogue, gender-bent-Sam (sorry but it's necessary… no spoilers), Meg 2.0, Ruby 2.0, Dog AU, No Hunting AU, Veterinarian!Ruby and Meg, retired Vet!Bobby(I think…) (Maybe I should just change warnings to tags?) **_

Bobby was sitting at his desk, doing some lesson planning for a lecture on folk lore he was giving at the local college in a week. His Belgian malinois puppy was laying on his feet, minding his own puppy business (and probably sleeping), when the doorbell rang. The puppy shot up and ran for the door, the little brown fuzzball barking menacingly.

"Oh, hush, Dean," Bobby said gruffly. Dean tilted his head, and stared pointedly at the door, letting out another small yip. There were only two people that would show up at his house this late, and for only one reason.

Sure enough, upon opening the door, two dark haired, college-aged girls stumbled in, one carrying dog with bloody, matted gold fur.

"Kitchen table," Bobby said to the girl with the dog. "Dammit, Meg, what happened?" He asked the other one. Meg took a deep breath.

"He's a stray. We were driving home from the office, and he just wandered into the road, and Ruby didn't see him, so we hit him, and it was faster to get here than home or the office. He was carrying a tag with a name, Gabriel, but no contact information," Meg explained in one breath. Bobby sighed; he had retired from veterinary medicine years ago, but the two women ran an animal hospital in Sioux Falls, about a 45 minutes drive from their home, with Bobby's house on the way.

Dean ran excitedly through the kitchen, barking now and then at the familiar humans. Meg picked him up, and the humans continued working over the new dog. Dean could smell another dog on Meg, and lept out of her arms. The puppy ran out the door to the car, seeing the heads of Sam, a Leonberger puppy, and Cas, a border collie, hanging out the windows. Sam barked at Dean happily and Dean yipped for Bobby to let his friends in.

"You girls should stay the night," Bobby said, standing at the door. "Gabe needs tendin' and it's not safe to drive him to the office now. What do you need, boy?" He asked Dean. Dean placed his paws on the car, and Sam strained against the open window. Ruby, having left Meg to keep an eye on the other dog, Gabe, unlocked the car and opened the door. Sam hopped out and wrestled with Dean for a moment, careful not to hurt the smaller dog, and Cas walked behind.

Meg had crashed on the couch, Bobby having offered to keep an eye on Gabe, and Cas laid down by her feet. Sam played with the energetic puppy for a while before laying down by Ruby's feet. Dean ran at Sam and nudged him, but the larger dog didn't move. When Dean realized his efforts were futile, he dragged himself over to the black and white collie and curled up in Cas' fur. Cas raised a paw and pulled the puppy close, who soon fell asleep, cuddled up next to his best friend.

When Sam was sure that the humans were asleep, she made her way to the kitchen, and began sniffing at the dog's paw. Sam had seen this other dog in the car, and she liked him already. She hopped up on a chair and climbed onto the table, curling up next to Gabe.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Bobby let out a deep sigh, watching Dean run around with the three little brown and gold puppies, the older dog chasing them around the yard. When Meg and Ruby had gotten ready to leave the next morning, leaving Gabe with Bobby who had decided to adopt the stray to keep Dean company, Sam had'nt wanted to leave the golden dog's side. About two months after Bobby (albeit a bit grudgingly) adopted Sam from (a rather reluctant) Ruby, Sam and Gabe had mated, and the three puppies, Adam, Samandriel, and their sister Charlie, were born nine weeks later.

The puppies were nearly two months old and were as, if not more, energetic as Dean had been at that age. Sam had been very protective of her pups, despite Charlie's disregard of her mother and Samandriel's bad habit of wandering away. Meg and Ruby often visited with Cas, who enjoyed playing or cuddling with Dean. Adam, the calmest of the three, had taken a liking to Ruby very quickly. Ruby adopted the gold pup, and he got on really well with Cas.

Even now, Sam was curled up next to Gabriel, Cas nearby, watching their family play.


	13. Day 11: Better Late Than Never, Right?

_**AN: I barely cut it with Tuesday's, finishing writing at 11:59am, and I didn't upload yesterday because I had two sentences written. I didn't start until 11pm and I was really tired from Vacation Bible School (I'm a volunteer, in case you were wondering what I was doing this week.) I have nothing more to say except a reminder to always check the Warnings/Tags section in the story info below in case there are any triggers or a tag that might make you not want to read the chapter (which is totally cool with me)**_

_**ALSO NOTE I am not sorry for two AUs in a row. This is not the last AU, though.**_

_**ONE LAST THING Thank you to Karu **_**(happyfunballxd on tumblr_)_**_** for being my inspiration for this chapter, my Baby!natural AU I'm working on, and the Merangel AU I'm planning.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, Babynatural would have happened by now. Sadly, Mr. Kripke and the CW have seen fit to leave them as very attractive adults.**_

_**Title: In Which Gabriel Still Has Trickster Mojo As A Child  
Author: Three  
Prompt: Day 11 Wearing kigurumis (30DOTPC)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: I don't think there is one but okay.  
Wordcount: 301 (wow. short today.)  
Warnings/Tags(This will be Tags from now on): Babynatural, Child!Dean, Sam, Castiel, Anna and Gabriel, Gaurdian!Bobby and Chuck, Cardboard!Impala, shameless teasing about Gabriel's height or lack thereof (hey look. You don't have to worry about my chronic swearing today in the AN or one shot because this is a baby AU)(yes this means I admit that I have a swearing problem)**_

As one of the many children in Bobby Singer's Home for Kids (which was still Singer AUto, just the place where the remaining adults had gathered the angels and hunters that had been reverted to children), Gabriel often got bored. And when toddler archangel-slash-tricksters get bored, they play pranks. So Gabe, although devoid of his archangel powers, used his remaining trickster mojo to mess with his siblings.

He had just finished covering Chuck (one of said adults) with glitter and turning Anna's hair neon green, when he realized that there were some people he had never pranked before. He materialized a lollipop before searching out his next victim: Dean Winchester.

Gabe pulled his wings in to his shoulders, so that they wouldn't give him away, and peered around the door frame to Dean and Sam's bedroom. As usual, Dean was sitting in that stupid cardboard Impala of his, with Castiel in the passenger seat with his pet duckling, and Sam in the back seat with his stuffed moose.

Gabe rolled his tiny shoulders back and walked into the room. "Bobby said he wanted you to go to his study," he said very authoritative voice. All three looked up to see the short angel. Dean got out of his 'car' and went to the door, Castiel following.

"Come on, Sammy, we gotta go see Uncle Bobby," Dean said, taking his brother's free hand. Gabriel followed behind silently, rubbing his tiny hands together and waiting until they were standing in front of Bobby's desk to do it.

He looked at his handiwork, three kigurumis, a giraffe on Cas, a squirrel on Dean, and a moose on Sam, before hightailing it out of there.

The only sign he had that it worked was a loud shout of "What in God's name are you idjits wearing?!"


	14. Day 12: Destiel

_**AN: Happy Saturday everyone. VBS is over, so back to your regularly scheduled programming. I don't have anything going on until 22 July, and I should be done before then. (16 July, if I did my math right) Also note that I did not go to sleep until 8am and I woke up right at 12, so that is why this wasn't posted at usual time.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, this chapter would prolly be canon… jus' sayin'... Sadly, Mr. Kripke and the CW. Nuff said.**_

_**Title: In Which Destiel  
Author: Three  
Prompt: Day 12 Making Out (30DOTPC)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Destiel (obvs)  
Wordcount: 623  
Tags: Tongue (is this a legit tag?), swearing (as usual), mentions of sex, grinding, borderline porn (but nothing that will bring up the rating yet)**_

Going on a hunt together wasn't something Sam, Dean, and Castiel did often anymore, but it was still something they did, and apparently, so was sharing one motel room between the three of them. Not to mention, Sam had a no-sex-in-the-room rule, meaning if Dean and Cas wanted to do anything, they would have to get their own room, which was not in their hunting budget.

So Dean was sitting against the headboard of the bed, with Cas laying next to him, using the hunter's leg as a pillow. Sam was getting ready to go question one person and then make a food run, and was giving his brother and the angel a look.

"Remember the rule," he said, more to Dean than Cas. "Don't have-"

"Jesus Christ, Sammy, we know. We're not a couple of stupid teenagers." Dean got up, moving Cas' head, and pushed him out the door. "Go."

With Sam out the door and the Impala's engine gone in the distance, Dean turned around and walked back to the bed. Instead of getting on it, however, Dean wrapped his fingers around Castiel's blue tie, bringing the angel's face just centimeters from his own, resting one leg on the bed between Castiel's.

"Dean." Cas' voice was rough. "Sam said-"

"I know what Sam said," Dean growled. His lips crashed into Castiel's, taking the angel by surprise before he returned the kiss just as fervently. Dean nipped at Cas' lower lip and pulled away with a smirk. "And we're gonna do what he said."

He pushed the angel down on the bed and kissed him again, this time sliding his tongue along his lower lip. Cas let out a small moan, and Dean took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, taking the time to taste every inch of the angel's mouth. The need for air became too much and Dean pulled away once more, breathless, and peppered kisses along Cas' jawline and throat.

He pressed his leg against Castiel, and the angel let out a feral growl, taking Dean by surprise, and flipped them over, using his angel strength to pin Dean's wrists above his head. Blue eyes met green as Castiel's lips met Dean's once more, the angel taking full control.

Dean let out a loud moan as Castiel's hips ground down into his own, and broke his wrists free from the angel's grasp, moving to undo the buttons on Castiel's shirt, removing the offending garment. Cas did the same, pulling Dean's t-shirt over his head. The angel continued grinding against the hunter, raking his nails down the man's chest.

"Dammit Cas," Dean said hoarsely. He froze as he heard the Impala's engine coming nearer. "We'll have to get a room and finish this later. C'mere babe." Dean slid off his jeans, and Cas followed suit. He made Cas' hair as messy as possible, and climbed into the bed. Still with their boxers on, Dean laid half over Cas, and leaned down, claiming his mouth once more and covering them with blankets.

Sam killed the engine and fished in his pockets for the key to the room. He shifted the bag of food in his arms and unlocked the door. "So get this-"

The moment he heard the door open, Dean pressed his hips down into Cas, pulling a moan from the angel's throat, cutting Sam off.

Sam slammed the door shut and tossed the keys onto the table, along with the food. He pushed Dean off of Cas, being sure to leave them covered. "What the hell, Dean, you know the rule!"

"We didn't have sex," Dean mumbled, rolling back onto Cas. Sam heaved a sigh and picked up his bag.

"I'm getting my own room from now on."


	15. Day 13: Adamandriel

_**AN: I apologize for this being two days late. I was hanging out with someone and didn't have it written before hand. Anywho…**_

_**Texmex007: I'm glad you're laughing. Please, feel free to laugh at the awkwardness that is my ANs, because I laugh too. Giggle on, buddy. (Also receiving the email for the review motivated me to get off my hypothetical butt and write this)**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, then Samandriel would have lived longer than he did (having just recently seen those two episodes). Sadly Mr. Kripke and the CW gave us an adorable angel and killed him within an hour of him being introduced. EDIT: Did I say two episodes? I meant three. And then Cas killed another character I loved, because of Naomi (Spoilers, sorry) BUT DAMN IT KRIPKE I WAS CRYING SO MUCH LAST NIGHT I HATE SEASON 8 (For anyone wondering, I'm on my first time around watching the show, and I am on 8x12)**_

_**Title: In Which Samandriel Is Still Learning How To Be Human  
Author: Three  
Prompt: Day 13 Eating ice cream (30DOTPC)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing:Adamandriel  
Wordcount: 353  
Tags: None, for once. Just an adorable angel.**_

"Adam?" Samandriel looked over to the man sitting next to him on the couch in the bunker.

"Yeah?" Adam replied, not looking up from his book.

"I love you," the angel said. Adam looked up, setting the book down, and shifted to face the angel.

"I love you too. What's up?"

"We should, how did he phrase it, um, go out." Samandriel slowly pieced together the sentence before locking eyes with Adam.

"Go out?"

"Yes, I believe that was the term Dean used."

Adam heaved a deep sigh and rubbed his jaw. "What else did Dean tell you? Actually, I don't want to know. Let's go out then." He shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his keys, leading Samandriel out the bunker door.

Nearly an hour later,Adam parked the car in front of the Superior, Nebraska Dairy Queen*. Samandriel waited in the car like he was told, and watched Adam walk into the small building. The man came out a few minutes later, carrying two unfamiliar objects.

"Come out here," Adam said, smiling into the window. The angel followed him, and they leaned on the hood of the car. Adam handed him one of the objects, something pink and soft on a rough cone. "Strawberry ice cream," the man explained.

"How do you eat it?" Samandriel asked. Adam looked shocked. The angel had lived with him for almost two years now, and was just now having ice cream for the first time?

"Like this," Adam said gently, showing him how. Samandriel copied his actions, and his eyes widened a bit.

"It's cold," he noted. He tasted it again. "And very sweet. I like it." He looked at Adam, and the man began laughing. "Have I done something?"

"You got some on your nose, 'Mandr'il," Adam said, chuckling. Samandriel reached up to wipe it away, but Adam grabbed his hand, instead kissing the angel's nose and gently licking it away. "You're right, 'Mandr'il, it is sweet," he murmured against Samandriel's cheek.

The angel felt his face flush, and tilted his head down, brushing his lips and tongue across Adam's. "You're even sweeter, Adam."

_*****__**The nearest Dairy Queen to Lebanon, KS is in Superior, NE, approximately 43 mi, a 52 minute drive.**_


	16. Day 14: Background Destiel and Sabriel

_**AN: M'sorry that this is a week late but I was doing shit and right before I wrote this I had a rough, emotional few days, so I might not be totally into this chapter. (I also had a mental breakdown about season 10 oops)**_

_**ALSO NOTE In this half of the puppychesters, Dean is about 1.5 years and Cas is maybe 2. Sam and Gabe are each 2.5 years. The puppies (Charlie, Adam, and Samandriel) are 1.**_

_**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke and the CW own Supernatural, not me.**_

_**Title: In Which Meg Knows And Ruby Is Very Confused  
Author: Three  
Prompt: Day 14 Genderswapped (30DOTPC)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Background Destiel and Sabriel (focuses more on the humans I guess)  
Wordcount: 554  
Tags: Follow-up to Day 10, Dog!Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Charlie, Adam, Samandriel, Kevin, Jo, and Castiel, gender-bent-Sam and Cas (hehehe), Meg 2.0, Ruby 2.0, Dog AU, No Hunting AU, Veterinarian!Ruby and Meg, retired Vet!Bobby**_

_**(-Casually realizes that I watched half of season 9 the other day and Dean actually WAS a dog-)**_

Things had been going well since the puppies were born, Meg and Ruby visiting Bobby multiple times a week with Cas and Adam. All the others were so caught up in making sure that Samandriel, Adam, and Charlie didn't hurt each other to notice that Dean no longer played with the smaller dogs, and Cas no longer laid with Sam and Gabe while watching over them.

No one, that is, except for Meg. She noticed right away, the first time the collie and malinois disappeared. She wasn't concerned when they reappeared an hour later when Cas was called, but she was suspicious. Her suspicions were confirmed a few weeks after the puppies' first birthday. Cas was getting lazy, laying around and eating more.

One evening, Meg brought the collie into the laundry room in their apartment, laying the dog down in the corner. "That's it, Cassy. Breathe. It'll be over soon," she whispered repeatedly. Meg heard the door open and shut, keys hitting the table.

Ruby walked past, having just returned home from going to work alone, but had to double back. "Um, Meg? What are you doing?" Meg looked up at her roommate.

"Helping Cas give birth," she said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to help the dog that Ruby believed to be male go through labor.

"Castiel is a female?" Ruby asked, dumbstruck.

"Mhm, has been for two years. Good girl, come on. Almost there," she continued muttering encouragement to her companion. A few minutes later, Ruby heard the call of two puppies, and moved closer to Meg to help her out. Meg gave Cas a dish of water, and took one of the pups to clean off. "This one's a girl," Meg said, holding up the tan one.

Ruby checked the dark one she was holding. "Boy," she said, setting him down near his mother.

"You sure?" Meg teased. Ruby muttered something along the lines of 'shut up' before sitting back and just staring at them. "They're Dean's," Meg said, filling the silence.

"I figured. What should we name them?"

"Bobby said that when Dean was born, there was a female in his litter named Jo. She died after a week, though. I think as an homage to Dean's sister, his daughter should be named Jo," Meg said with finality.

"Didn't Cas come from a foster home that had another pup in it? A little thing, name was Kevin, I think."

The girls let Cas raise her pups on her own for a month, letting them get used to each other and the apartment and gain their senses. Cas was a doting mother, never taking an eye off of the puppies, who had their father's energy. By the time they had all their senses and were stable, Meg and Ruby paid Bobby a surprise visit. And oh was he surprised to see the supposedly male dog trailing two pups behind it that looked suspiciously like his dog.

Dean took a liking to his pups very quickly, and Bobby decided to offer that the girls move in with him, since none of their dogs wished to leave his home.

A year and a half ago, Bobby had adopted one dog. He certainly didn't expect that it would be followed by eight more dogs and two humans.


	17. THIRD AND FINAL IMPORTANT UPDATE NOTICE

Hey guys,

So I haven't uploaded more than once in the past two weeks. Feel free to come shoot me for that.

So I've decided that this will be a writer's block jogger for when I'm bored and want to write but don't know what the hell to write.

Instead of being a 30 Day Challenge it'll be an Upload-Whenever-the-Fuck-I-Feel-Like-It collection of oneshots complete with the challenge prompts.

I will be marking it as complete, but I will still upload on occasion.

I take back my previous statement as well. I would prefer if my followers didn't shoot me thank.

Love and hugs,

Three


End file.
